Truly Madly Deeply
by Ayakaishi Fei
Summary: //I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, Be everything that you need// Can you be everything for the person you love? And should you offer? Van/Raven slash


Title: Truly. Madly. Deeply.  
  
Author: FireDemon  
  
Email: Ken_Dai_Love@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Category: Romance, Kind of obsessive.  
  
Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi/Slash - Van and Raven in love, get it?  
  
Summary: //I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, Be everything that you need// Can you be everything for the person you love? And should you offer?  
  
"I love you more with every breath that I take," Van whispered, "every second that passes, I love you more then I did before, which should be impossible, because my heart's so full of love for you, I sometimes think it will explode."  
  
Raven smiled in his sleep as his lovers soft words penetrated the hazy fog in his brain and he felt the other boy caress his face with a warm, slightly callused hand. His eyes fluttered open languidly.  
  
"Hey gorgeous," He whispered to the brunette who was sprawled out on his side on the bed next to him.  
  
Van smiled, "Hey yourself, beautiful. I thought you were asleep." He pulled his hand away from the boy's cheek hastily, half-afraid that his slender boyfriend would push it away.  
  
Raven meant everything to him. He was more then just some silly crush, like Fiona, more then an infatuation, like Carl. He was more then just a boyfriend, he was... indescribable. From the very first moment they'd set eyes upon each other Van had been obsessed. Beating Raven, befriending Raven, making love to Raven, loving Raven; it was all the same, and he knew Raven cared about him too.  
  
Yet sometimes, that didn't seem like enough. He wanted his beautiful lavender haired love to be as wholly devoted to him as he was to Raven. He wanted Raven to feel the passion that inflamed him simply at the thought of his willowy lover. He wanted to be everything the other boy dreamed about. Everything he hoped for. Everything he cared about. Everything he loved.  
  
He wanted, no needed, to be everything to Raven, just like Raven was everything to him. It was impossible, he knew, but he offered it anyway, pleaded silently for Raven to give himself utterly to Van. He wanted to be so much a part of the other boy that no one, not even himself, could tell where he ended and Raven began.  
  
Raven smiled and stretched languorously, arching his back like a cat, before playfully settling himself on Vans lap his silvery eyes fixing on Van,  
  
"Thinking deep thoughts lover?" He asked.  
  
Van was startled to see the other boy on his lap for a moment, but covered his surprise with a laugh,  
  
"Me? Thinking deep thoughts? Do I look like I'm in pain?" He asked self- mockingly.  
  
Raven laughed, and kissed the tip of Vans nose playfully, "Excruciating pain."  
  
Van smiled back and captured Ravens lips in a tender kiss. He pulled back after a few seconds to gauge his boyfriends reaction. Despite the fact that they had been dating for almost a year and had been enamoured with each other for perhaps twice that long, Van was petrified that the other boy would leave him.  
  
He'd offered his heart and soul on a silver platter to the boy who'd threatened wordlessly to steal them if they weren't given freely.  
  
Raven had kissed him so unreservedly after he'd confessed his love. Their lips had met in kiss after blissful kiss. It had been as if they were soul mates, unable to hold anything back.  
  
Van had decided then and there that Raven was everything he wanted and everything he needed and everything he loved.  
  
Van had always been a passionate person, he fell in love easily, and to each relationship he surrendered everything he possessed.  
  
When he'd been smitten with Moonbay he'd done everything he could to make everything perfect for her, but despite that, their 'affair' had been passionately physical and easily dismissed by Moonbay who had thanked him for a good time and moved on to apparently bigger and better things.  
  
"Raven," He asked softly, praying that his beloved would not be mad.  
  
"What?" Raven replied his eyes curious.  
  
"I love you. You mean so much to me, I think I'd rather die then live without you."  
  
Raven blinked in surprise, then smiled tolerantly, leaning forward to kiss his boyfriend, "Don't say that Van, if something ever happens and we can't be together I want you to move on."  
  
Van shook his head, sending his shoulder length locks whipping around his face, "Raven, I couldn't live without you. Every second we're together I fall more in love with you. It'd hurt so much to be without you. To be with someone else, to love someone else. You're my everything Raven."  
  
Raven smiled his eyes playful, as he tried to change the subject to something lighter, "Tell me how you love me?"  
  
Vans lips twitched and mimicked Ravens smile as he remembered the first time Raven had ever said those words.  
  
Of all the responses to 'I love you', that had been the only one that hadn't crossed his mind.  
  
Ravens eyes had been so fragile-looking, like glass windows to his soul, his voice trembling and delicate, as if he'd thought that by 'I love you' Van had meant something entirely different.  
  
Brown eyes locked onto those turbulent, laughing, forever changing violet- grey eyes, the deadly serious expression in Vans eyes unaffected by the laughter in his lovers.  
  
"Truly. Madly. Deeply."  
  
Raven smiled back tenderly, "Oh Van. I love you too."  
  
"Tell me how you love me?" Van pleaded, his brown eyes fixed beseechingly on Raven.  
  
Raven broke the contact, his eyes fixing on the roof above him, "I just love you; that's all."  
  
Van stared at the white sheets; "I just love you?" He echoed, "Raven... why?"  
  
"Why what?" Raven asked his gaze returning to his lover.  
  
""I love you so much it hurts, so much I sometimes think I want to kill you, or me, or something like that."  
  
His brown eyes were alight with emotion, so deep Raven almost thought he could drown just from staring into them,  
  
"I don't understand Van," Raven replied, confusion filling his now lavender eyes.  
  
Van's fingers interlaced with his boyfriends and he smiled, his brown eyes burning with a fiery intensity Raven had never before seen in his lover's eyes. An intensity which almost scared him in its profundity,  
  
"I love you Raven. Truly. Madly. Deeply."  
  
Authors Notes: ::Hyperventilates:: Oh my god. Van's so psycho in this. I swear I didn't mean to write this. I blame the song. Seriously. Truly, Madly, Deeply - Savage Garden. It has tricked me into writing this very scary stalker-like piece of writing, despite the fact that it's a very sweet song.  
  
Also I think Van throws himself utterly into everything he does, which is reflected in this fic. Still I did not mean to write this. This was supposed to be light and fluffy. Why can't I write light and fluffy zoids fics? It's not like I think Raven and Van shouldn't be together. I suppose this was kinda fluffy, but psycho. Anyone want another chapter of should I leave it as it is?  
  
By the way, I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed my first zoids fic, particularly Diamond Dew whose Beyblades fics were so fantastic that I'm now addicted, and Ninetails whose work I worship, I almost fell off my chair when I realised she liked my fic. So thanks you guys if you read this, and thanks to anyone else who reviews this. Reviews make me gleefully happy, I write lots more. 


End file.
